


Is that a cat?

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [182]
Category: Jyu-Oh-Sei
Genre: Aliens, Carnivorous Plants, Gen, Planet of Plants, Plant Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Thor thought it was some sort of plant, because nothing on this planet wasn't a plant, but it certainly looked like a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> I said "Give me a fandom and a title, and I'll give you a short fic." Ta da!

Thor thought it was some sort of plant, because nothing on this planet wasn't a plant, but it certainly looked like a cat. About a foot tall from ground to shoulders, kind of... plum colored, from snout to tail-tip. He wasn't close enough to see if it had actual hair or not, or if those were leaves he was looking at. He stared at it from a distance, listening to Third on his right and Tiz on his left, joining him in the stare-down.

"What is it?"

"Honest, I don't know. Something from the Blanc ring, maybe?"

Third raised an eyebrow. "The Blanc ring?"

Tiz shrugged.

"Looks like a housecat," Thor mused, because the idea was too absurd not to be spoken aloud. "I thought everything here was plant life."

"It  _ is," _ Tiz reminded, insistent, and Third nodded with her. And then she paused. "What's a house cat?"

Third frowned and attempted to explain it, which meant they weren't both watching Thor-- and Thor wasn't going to count it as his smartest plan ever, inching forward and fishing out his water ration to pour some in a bowl some odd five feet from the creature. This close, he thought the fur really was leaves. The purple was rimmed in a soft red, and there were veins tracing inward, and a thin green ridge that he guessed was the stem of the leaf on each little square.

Plant. Not a house cat. And every plant on this planet wanted to eat them--

The not-a-cat came closer, lured, apparently, by the scent of water offered up by the Top. It moved with no fear of Thor at all, the same way that  _ every other plant on the planet did, _ and dropped a very cat-like nose to sniff at the water. Judging it non-toxic, he guessed, a thin tuber slid from what he was just going to dub a mouth for the sake of his sanity and dipped into the bowl.

That's about when Third and Tiz noticed what the hell he was doing.

_ "Thor!" _

The cat jerked back, startled, and before Thor could move to reassure it, it had plunged back into the forest.

(He came back next time without Tiz and Third, confident in his own abilities. He brought a full canteen this time, and two bowls, and set one out for the cat and sipped on one himself, just  _ thinking. _ He was Top; he didn't often have time to be by his lonesome.)

(His cat came back. He wouldn't call it domesticated by a long shot, but it was still  _ his cat.) _


End file.
